A plant growth support is a framework for supporting plants during their growth. For example, tomato frames are a kind of crop assistive products commonly used in European countries and America, which are mainly formed by assembly welding a plurality of iron rings with different diameters and a plurality of straight wires.
At present, manufacturing such a product involves multiple steps: first, rolling a straightened metal wire into rings of different diameters and then cutting them off to form open rings, and then welding open parts into metal circles for standby use; also straightening another metal wire and cutting it into straight wires with desired length for standby use; then, three or more rings of different diameters are equidistantly welded together with three straight wires on a dedicated welding machine. Among the above steps, ring rolling is performed by a ring rolling machine, which needs no manual operation in normal production; ring welding is performed by a butt welder (electric resistance welding), normal operation of which needs an operator to place an open ring onto a weld bond of the butt welder for welding. Wire straightening is directly implemented by a straightening machine, then, the welded rings and straight wires are placed on a dedicated welding machine for assembly welding. In other words, the above steps are respectively performed by four different facilities, moreover, the welding must need manual operation, and the linkage between adjacent steps can only be performed manually. Therefore, the economic costs and labor costs are relatively high.